zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Yax
Yax is a male yak and a supporting character in Zootopia. He is the owner of The Mystic Spring Oasis. Official Bio :"Yax the Yak is the most enlightened, laid-back bovine in Zootopia. When Judy Hopps is on a case, Yax is full of revealing insights. He is very modest." Physical Appearance Yax is a tall, lanky yak with dirty brown fur. He has a mane of thick hair that surrounds his head, out of which poke two curved horns. Yax wears nothing except a beaded necklace, two gold bangles, and flowers in his hair. He has gray hooves, a dark nose, and buckteeth. Personality Yax is a laid-back, enlightened, and modest yak. He speaks in a soothing hippie voice. He seems to be smart, unknowingly giving Judy the information to help solve the case even though he gave Nangi all the credit. Role in the Film Yax is first seen near the middle of the film when Judy and Nick Wilde enter The Mystic Spring Oasis. He is loudly meditating and Judy tries in vain to get his attention for several seconds, before finally yelling, which breaks Yax's concentration. He then looks down, sees Judy and, mistaking her for a Bunny Scout, tells her that they have enough Bunny Scout cookies. Judy corrects him and introduces herself, then asks if he has lately seen Emmitt Otterton, who apparently frequents this establishment. Yax replies that he hasn't seen Otterton in a couple of weeks, but offers to take them to Otterton's yoga instructor. He walks over to the door, revealing that he is completely nude, much to Judy's horror; Yax explains that they are a naturalist club and Nick tells Judy that anyone can be anything, including being naked. Yax then leads them through the Oasis and approaches an elephant leading a yoga class, introducing her as Nangi. He then attempts to question Nangi about Otterton, but the elephant doesn't remember him, responding to Yax's questions only with "No." Luckily, Yax recalls everything about Otterton's last visit and unknowingly gives Judy plenty of helpful information, including Otterton's license plate number. Yax is last seen during the credits, groove dancing at Gazelle's concert. Role in Literature Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop While not having an actual role in the book, Yax is seen at The Mystic Spring Oasis as Judy Hopps and Ernie pass on the Zootopia Express. Trivia *To make Yax and other members of the naturalist club look more convincing, Disney animators added little bits of debris into their fur.OhMyDisney *Yax is the only yak ever seen in the film. * Yax's name is never spoken in the film.Zootopia/Transcript *According to the script for the film, Yax's full name was originally going to be "Yax The Hippie Yak".Zootopia Script *Numerous comments throughout the campaign in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode state things about or related to Yax that is not present in any other media, such as: **Having allegedly attended computer classes **At one time being a roadie for a traveling band called "Seaweed in the Sea". **That his favorite Zootopian funk band is called "Implausibility of Gnus". Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Naturalists Category:Males Category:Prey Category:Supporting Characters Category:Business Owners Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Adults Category:Toy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles